Male reader X Super Sonico
by Coolguy6267
Summary: As you were walking to the store a girl named Super Sonico ran into you and changing your life forever.
1. Chapter 1

You are at home getting ready to go out shopping for yourself since you live alone in your apartment. After you get ready you head out to the local market.

" What should I get for dinner tonight. Hmm. How bo-."

Before you could finish your sentence something hit you with tremendous force.

" Oww, what was that."

You then notice a girl in front of you who was laying on the ground.

" Hey are you ok?"

Sonico: Yeah I'm fine.

" Why were you in such a rush."

Sonico: People wont leave me alone.

" What do you mean?"

That's when you hear thousands of footsteps heading your way.

Fan: I think she went over here.

Without hesitation you pick of the girl who was still laying on the ground.

Sonico: What are you doing?

" We need to get you to safety."

You ran to your apartment and went in and you quickly locked the door.

" I think we gave them the slip. By the way I'm (y/n) and yours."

Sonico: It's Super Sonico but you can just call me Sonico.

" So who were those people chasing you?"

Sonico: They are fans who are completely obsessed with me and they won't leave me alone.

" Fans?"

Sonico: I'm a model and a music star in Japan and somehow they knew I would be taking a vacation in America and now I can't even rest at hotel I'm staying at.

" Oh well if you want too you can stay here for as long as you want."

She stands there not knowing what to say.

Sonico: But I just met you, how would I know you won't do something to me.

" Trust me I won't, but it's up to you if you want to stay or not if you don't want to stay here I will help you get to your hotel."

She stands there with her hands on her head.

Sonico: Yes, I would like to stay here if it's not to much trouble.

" Great, so how long will you be staying?"

Sonico: About a month.

" Holy crap. Ah crap I didn't get to go to the store when I was out. I need to go get some food ok so just sit tight."

Sonico: Ok see ya when you get back.

" See ya, I'll try to be back as soon as I can."

You leave your apartment.

Sonico: He's so nice. Still I don't know if I can trust him yet.

An hour later.

" I'm home."

Sonico: Welcome back.

You give her a warm smile before you sat the bags on the ground.

Sonico: So what did you get?

" I got pork, beef, fruit and vegetables and some other foods. So I'm going to start cooking ok."

Sonico: Ok.

She sits down on the sofa and turns on the TV.

A hour and a half later.

" Ok foods ready."

Sonico springs up from the sofa and runs to the kitchen.

" Here you go."

Sonico: Thank you.

You give her a warm smile. You walk over to the table and sat down. Sonico did the same thing. You look at her and start to realize how cute she is. She saw you looking at her and beamed a bright smile at you.

" ( So this is what I'm going to be doing for the month, well at least I know it won't be boring)."


	2. A day at the beach

It's been two days since you met Sonico and now she's finally comfortable to go outside and enjoy her vacation.

Sonico: I can't wait to go to the beach, it's been forever since I was able to actually swim.

" Yeah I'm excited too, I haven't gone swimming in years."

Sonico: Come on the beach awaits us.

" Well I'm ready so let's go."

Sonico: Yeah!

The two of you arrive at the beach which a good amount a people on it. The two of you walk overstocked a clear area and set up your stuff.

" Are you ready to go swim."

Sonico: Almost, you go ahead I'm just going to lay here and let the lotion sink in.

" Ok, if you need anything just ask ok."

Sonico: Ok.

You wave her goodbye and then you head straight for the water. But it wasn't even five minutes until you heard a lot of commotion over by Sonico. You run over there to see what was happening.

Guy 1: Hey sexy you should come hang out with us.

Sonico: Uh.

Sonico starts to shake in fear.

Guy 2: You got some nice boobs do mind if I have little feel.

The guy reaches for Sonico's chest.

" What the hell do you think your doing."

You stopped the guys hand before he touched Sonico.

Guy 2: Who the hell are you?

" I'm with her so back off."

The tone that you expressed sent shivers down the two guys backs.

Guy 2: Fine, come on let's go.

The two of them left.

" Are you ok?"

Sonico: Yeah.

She's still shaken up.

" Come on let's go swim."

You gave her a bright smile and extended your hand to her. She slowly takes it. You then immediately pull her up.

" Come on let's enjoy this day to the fullest."

Sonico: Right.

" ( Dear God, she's so freakin cute when she smiles.)"

So another day has came to an end but Sonico will still be here to greet you with a smile tomorrow.


End file.
